rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Spice 1 - "Born II Die"
"Born II Die" was released in 1995 for the horror film, "Tales of the Hood". right|300px Lyrics Evil lurks in the mind of mad men, I have to call Spice 1 to put in work 1 Yeah straight motherfuckin East Bay killa in the house Spice motherfuckin 1 (blam) That's how you do it! You just mobb up on a nigga and shoot him in his MOTHERFUCKIN HEAD and drag him out the car, and get your MOTHERFUCKIN mobb on. Yeah.. motherfuckin G shit jumpin off tonight Motherfuckin fire, beotch!! Kill em off like dis, biddy-bah-bah-bye-bye S-P-I-C-E-1 dem say him Born II Die, BLAOW Kill em off like dat, biddy-bah-bah-bah-bang S-P-I-C-E-1 dem say him ?? ?? 1 My gat scream fire The bullet told me shoot that motherfucker he's a liar I talk to my 380 like a bitch on the stroll When niggaz try to dick me I haul off and let her hoe, KILL EM ALL! I can't be fucked in this game, I'ma psychopath My AK, told me to shove him up some niggaz ass I'm havin long conversations with Mr. Millimeter He's one of my best friends, bitch-ass nigga eater And Missus Mossberg, livin up in that back trunk You know that old school bitch, she like to get in funk It's splittin motherfuckers by the seams My grandaddy Mr. AR-15 said he was my only family Shoot straight, and please don't jam me My own Glock pistol-whipped me in my fuckin head cause he said, I wouldn't buy the infrared Got in a fight at a club, my gat started walkin Told me to shut the fuck up and let him do the talkin I woke up, and it was sick to see them guts From my strap tell me Spice motherfucker, you're Born II Die. Chorus One to the chest and one to the dome Well if them niggaz catch you slippin then yo' ass is gone (Born II Die) Aim yo best for the head so yo' brains get blown Well if them niggaz catch you slippin then yo' ass is gone Kill em off like dis, biddy-bah-bah-bye-bye S-P-I-C-E-1 dem say him Born II Die, BLAOW Kill em off like dat, biddy-bah-bah-bah-bang S-P-I-C-E-1 dem say him ?? ?? 1 Legal Glocks and Barettas and the Uzi thangs and if the shit jump off I'm killin everythang Don't be actin like no bitch when the funk is on cause if them niggaz catch you slippin then yo' ass is gone One for the Glock, two for the clip Bullets in yo' ass make you hop and skip Niggaz who ride, strap on the side Open up your chest bout THIS fuckin wide This ain't no TV, you don't wanna see me I split your cranium so motherfuckin easy Leavin you bloody dead and shot My Glock goosed up your body like the motherfuckin dreadlock So get yo' ass home 'fore you catch some slugs Brain runnin down the drain like the L.A. floods Don't be fuckin with the S-P-I I'm tellin you motherfuckers I was Born II Die Chorus 1 One-eighty-seven Crew ass nigga from the Bay AK spray, beat your dead body as it lay on the concrete die in one beat of the heart Seven day old ass body smell a little tart Pull up to your bumper with a fully loaded magazine Robbin your motherfuckin ass clean Blow the heart out a motherfucker back Nigga shit on hisself, when I pull out my strap Got a chrome fo'-five, bout nine in the clip In two ?? days, begin to mobb and dip It's just another tale of some gangsta shit where niggaz murder in the first from a verse that spit Bitch-ass niggaz, expire, retire Stab him in the throat with the Dayton spoke wire So don't get caught up in the mix I, let you motherfuckers know quick, I'm Born II Die. One to the chest and one to the dome Well if them niggaz catch you slippin then yo' ass is gone (Born II Die) Aim yo best for the head so yo' brains get blown Well if them niggaz catch you slippin then yo' ass is gone Kill em off like dis, biddy-bah-bah-bye-bye S-P-I-C-E-1 dem say him Born II Die, BLAOW Kill em off like dat, biddy-bah-bah-bah-bang S-P-I-C-E-1 dem say him ?? ?? 1 Yeah nigga Straight walkin up on a motherfucker and takin his shit with a AK-47 nigga Get yo' shit cause it's on Tell you hoe you gon' be back Uhh, nigga gon' give up his shit or he gon' catch a motherfuckin slug Yeah, you gon' catch a motherfuckin slug Uhh.. Spice 1 in the motherfuckin house Straight killin em all, BLAOW! Category:Spice 1